


The Ticklish Omega

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara or known as Freddie Mercury is an Omega to three Alphas,Brian,John and Roger.They are all alphas,Freddie's just the servant of these three,they like to tease him a lot by tickling him when they get the chance,Freddie does have an attitude that's only because he hates being bossed around and is jealous of the other three.he has long hair that often hides his eyes and tears.Roger,John and Brian just see Freddie as selfish.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Freddie's room : _ **

_**..................................** _

_**year:1990s** _

_**Cast:** _

_**Freddie Mercury(Omega):27** _

_**Brian May(alpha):Twenty six** _

_**Roger Taylor(alpha):24** _

_**John Deacon(alpha):22** _

_**Other book members:** _

_**Amelia Smith as a maid(the nice one):23** _

_**Jenny Caudill as a maid(the semi nice one):27** _

_**Background info:Freddie Bulsara or known as Freddie Mercury is an Omega to three Alphas,Brian,John and Roger.They are all alphas,Freddie's just the servant of these three,they like to tease him a lot by tickling him when they get the chance,Freddie does have an attitude that's only because he hates being bossed around and is jealous of the other three.he has long hair that often hides his eyes and tears.Roger,John and Brian just see Freddie as selfish.  
** _

_**November 3rd 1992(Monday),9:00AM** _

It's a cold November morning in the castle of three alphas and their omega _slave_ ,sorry Servant.These Three alphas are Roger,John and Brian.The omega is Freddie.He absolutely hates being bossed around by them,making them food,drinks,doing their laundry for them.It just so happens,Freddie had come down with the flu,one of the other maids gave him the day off to rest."thank you",Freddie croaked out to Amelia as she nodded and checked his temperature,"off to bed",she says,he nodded."if any of those three demand for me tell them to fuck off",Freddie says,"oh i will",she says,Freddie went back to bed in his own room.

Amelia made Freddie a chamomile and honey tea for his throat,"hey",she says,"Hi",he says,he took the tea"thanks",he says,she nodded and left his room,Amelia made breakfast for the three alphas,"Morning Amelia",Roger says,"Morning",she says,"the other two still in bed?",she asked,"As always,"roger says."where's Mercury?",he asked,"in bed,he came down with the flu",she says."fucking hell",Roger says,"fuck off Roger,leave him alone,he works his arse off for you three,you don't even give him a break!you don't know how exhausted you leave him,he cleans,cooks,cleans up after you three,does your laundry,makes the beds,cleans the whole castle!",she snapped at him."leave him alone today",she warned."whatever",Roger sighed.

Brian and John walked in."Morning you two",Amelia says."Morning Amelia",Brian yawned,John was still tired."breakfast's ready soon",she says,"i thought Freddie was making it today?",Brian says confused."he's in bed,he came down with the flu,he wishes to be left alone,he cooks for you,cleans up after you,does your laundry,he deserves to be left alone",she says,"i'm not complaining",Brian says.he put on his clothes for the day.Freddie was asleep,sprawled out in his bed.Amelia went up to check on him,"Knock knock",she says,"come in",came a mumbled reply."Bloody hell",she laughs."i know",he croaked.

she turns off his light and left him to sleep.The hours passed,Freddie felt a little better so he took a shower in his private bathroom,he puts on clean boxers,trousers and a shirt(white button up),he sat in his room,brushing his hair until he got it perfect,someone knocked on his door,"come in",he says,he braids his hair."alpha",he says."Freddie",Brian warned,"yes?",Freddie says,"heard you were sick",he says."so?",Freddie says."you should be in bed resting",Brian says."i don't care",the omega says.

Freddie redid his hair.he gave up and brushed it out,letting his ringlets bounce.Brian left the room,shutting the door.Freddie puts on his Royal (servant) coat.

**_ This is Freddies (servant) coat: _ **

He decided to get back to work,he had taken his tablets.He went downstairs,"you should be in bed",Jenny says."i'll be fine",he says."if you start to feel unwell again,back to bed",Amelia piped in"i know",Freddie says,he stood in the kitchen,drinking his chamomile tea.He finished it and was doing the dishes just as he was called for."yes?",he says between gritted teeth.He knew what they wanted.Freddie put three sugars in Rogers tea and the exact amount in Brian and Johns.

He served them without a word.Didn't even get a thank you.He went back to the kitchen."i hate them sometimes",he grumbled."i know how you feel",Amelia says,"Not one fucking Thank you,all i do for them makes me wanna murder them",Freddie growled."Careful Freddie,you live with three alphas and two omegas,be lucky they haven't started Jenny and i yet",Amelia says.Freddie sighs and nods.he really wanted to kill them."your parents are dropping by",she says."okay",he says."they really wont be happy when i tell them",he grinned.

The doorbell goes.Freddie answered."Oh betah",Jer,his mother says."Mama",he squeaked,she hugged him tightly."don't cry",she says."papa",Freddie says,"Farrokh",Bomi,his father says."are they treating you well?",he asked."about that,they use me as their personal servant",Freddie says."Good,they need to make a man out of you",Bomi says."Bomi!",jer says."how much are they working you?",she asked.

"a lot mama,ve mujhe din-raat kaam karate hain, khaana pakaane, saphaee, kapade dhone, sab kuchh, koee khoonee brek nahin dete hain.(They make me work day and night,cooking,cleaning,laundry,Everything,No bloody breaks.)",Freddie says.Jer shook her head."Ah Mrs Bulsara",Brian says."Alpha",Freddie growled.Roger then came out,"back to work Omega",he growled towards to Freddie,"Roger",Brian warns.

fucking assholes",Freddie muttered,he started on dinner."Not even a minute with my parents and they interrupt",he grumbled to himself."Are you okay?",Jenny asked."i don't know anymore.not even a few minutes i get with my parents are interrupted by those assholes",he says."i really want to murder them",he growled."what was that?",Roger growled."do your own cleaning,cooking,laundry from now on,i'm sick of doing it for you,you lot are selfish",Freddie growled.

"you're the selfish one",Roger says.they ended up in a massive fight.Omega VS Alpha."boys!",Jenny says raising her voice.Roger had Freddie pinned.but the omega flips them."asshole",Freddie spat getting a punch to the face.he whimpered and backed off."weak",Roger growled.Freddie leaned against the counter,cupping his nose,Amelia ran in."alpha!Out",she says to him,"Now",she growled."let me see Freddie",she says,he does."clean punch to the face",he says.he walked out to his parents after cleaning up his nose."Betah",Jer says."blame blondie over there",he says.

"mama,they make me work hours for them,cooking,cleaning,laundry,i don't get a single break to myself,",he pouts."that's because you're selfish!",John shouts from the bathroom."bloody brats",Jer says."I know mama,",Freddie says.they leave, Jer kisses his cheek.

Freddie got back to work."You brat!",John says."shut up Alpha,i'm sick and tired of working my arse off for you three,Do it yourselves for once!",Freddie finally snapped."You do not talk to me that way",John says."do i care? No i don't,i work hours slaving away for you three!but its not enough is it?make me go insane with work,no fucking breaks,exhaust me until i faint",Freddie spat in anger."Do it yourselves",he says.

"You DO NOT talk to me like that,you're just a selfish Omega",John says,"Shut up",Freddie retorted.Brian and Roger were stood in the doorway watching the shouting match.John got a slap across the face from Freddie."i'll say it again i hate fucking working for you three,hours on end,working my arse off!",Freddie snapped again,he needed to cool off,he pushed past the other two alphas."Are you okay John?",Brian asked,"i'm fine,",the brunette says."But he slapped you!",Roger says."and?that was weak",john says."don't be to sure",Brian says.

"i guess we do work him to much",John says."John,he needs to learn,he's from a wealthy family that gave him everything without a care in the world",Brian says.John rolled his eyes and went to check on Freddie."Knock knock",he says." 'S open alpha",Freddie says.John walked in."i'm sorry",he says."yeah right",Freddie scoffed,"No,i am sorry",John says."piss off,you all make me work for hours on end",Freddie says.

"you have the week off",John says."piss off",Freddie says."No",John says.Freddie sat on his bed,memories came back.From when he was a kid,his father would always tend to punish him with the belt to the back for any little mistake,he's been scared of that happening now."Freddie?are you okay",John asked,"yeah fine Alpha",Freddie says,"my name is John,stop calling me alpha,i'm not that old",John says,he got a giggle out of Freddie."i'm only Twenty two",John added."look at me",he says.

"what>",Freddie squeaked."tell you what?us alphas have a day to do what you do for us",John says."you have the day off",he says."you'd be rubbish at it",Freddie teased.the next thing he knew,he was pinned to the bed by John."don't you dare alpha!i'm not ticklish!",Freddie squealed before John starts tickling him."St stop it!",the older giggled,squirming,"you are ticklish!",John says,he starts tickling the omega's sides,Freddie's arms pinned above him.John gave in after Freddie's cries of him saying he was gonna piss himself.

John suddenly kissed him sweetly.Freddie melted into it."mm Alpha",he moaned."Shh",John says."let me take control of it",he says"okay?",he asked,"mm",Freddie hums."relax Freddie",John says."its alright to be scared for a first time",he says."i'm a virgin though"The persian admitted."that's okay Freddie",John says.he kisses the omega again."I'll go slow",he reassured.Freddie nods,they stripped down to boxers.John latched his lips onto Freddie's neck."ah~",Freddie moaned,"its alright",John says."mm more",Freddie moaned.

"More alpha!",he moaned,"quiet Freddie,you can't demand",john teased making the older blush a deep red.Freddie's arms around Johns neck.John pulled off the omegas boxers."Its alright Freddie",Brian says.John lubed up a couple fingers and gently pushed into Freddie's hole,"ah fuck",Freddie whimpered,"tell me to stop and i will",John says,Freddie nodded,rocking against Johns fingers ."mm Alpha",Freddie moaned."feel good?"John asked,"mm so good Alpha",Freddie says as John hits Freddie's prostate.

"ah fuck yes!",Freddie moaned.John slowed down a little.Freddie came."there we go",John says."how was that for a first time"he asked,"fuck.......fucking......am...amazing",Freddie pants.They cleaned off.Freddie laid there."you don't have to work for us anymore,we were treating you unfairly",John says."are you sure?",Freddie asked,"positively sure",John says."come here",he says,The two fell asleep in boxers on the bed,cuddling.


	2. Sicky?

**_ November 4th 1992,(Tuesday).8:30AM _ **

"Good Morning Freddie",John says."piss off",Freddie groaned."are you feeling okay?",John asked."piss off",Freddie says."you had the flu yesterday,you kept working",John says."Get some rest",he says."piss.Off",Freddie groaned."love ya",John says,"whatever",Freddie says,curling up in bed.John went downstairs fully dressed."Where's Freddie?",Brian asked."In bed,he still has the flu dumbass",John says."you had sex with him didn't you?!",roger asked,"only fingered him,he seems to trust me more,we cuddled",John smirked.

they heard the soft pitter patter of feet on the stairs.Freddie was in A t shirt and jogging bottoms.Fever slowly rising."hey you",John says,"back to bed",Amelia says.Freddie rolled his eyes."amelia leave him",John says."come here",he says to Freddie,the omega does,feeling crappy."are you sure you're feeling okay?",John asked"mm",Freddie hums."Freddie",Brian warned,he got a growl from the omega."Mercury",Roger growled.he got a growl from Freddie.

John wrapped an arm around him."you're like a teddy bear",John says to him"Am not",the omega mumbled."yes you are",John teased."No,i'm not",Freddie says."yes you are",John says."go back to bed",John told him,"you've got the day off",he says.Freddie went back to bed with a pout."you go so soft on him"Roger says,"i have to,you two work him on his arse all day,he needs a break",John says."and he has the flu",he added.

Freddie threw up on the bedroom floor by accident.he curled up in the bed,shivering,John and Amelia rushed to the bedroom."its alright Freddie,you're not in trouble",John says.he carried Freddie to the bathroom and ran him a bubble bath."I know you're sick Freddie",John says.he got Freddie undressed and in the bath.John washed the omega's hair softly."do you trust me?",he asked,"if i have to",Freddie teased."the other two are just selfish bastards",John says.

"i didn't realise they were working you a lot",he says."nobody would,they liked to boss me around",Freddie says."lets get you out of this bath and into the warm plus to make the other two jealous",John says,Freddie dried himself off,puts on a hoodie and jeans.John grinned at him and chased him around."Get him!he's ticklish!",John yells,"no!",Freddie squealed as all three alphas chase him.Freddie managed to hide in the kitchen.

"Oh Freddie"he hears John say."Got ya!",the other two alpha say,grabbing Freddie and pulling him to the bedroom,they pinned him down and John starts tickling him again.the omega starts giggling."tickle tickle",Brian teased,tickling the omegas ribs then Roger joined,they had him pinned."awe does that tickle?hmm?",John teased him.Freddie was wheezing for air.They gave him a break,rubbing his back softly."assholes",he muttered."just for that",roger says,blowing a raspberry on the omegas stomach making him squeal.

"St stop it!",Freddie laughs as they tickle him more."apologise for calling us assholes",Brian says,"N no!",Freddie giggled,almost pissing himself.they gave him the chance to have a break,Freddie showered.he was topless with jogging bottoms on."Boo",Brian says,tickling him again.Freddie giggled and squirmed.Brian kisses his head.John walked up behind Brian" _daddy_ ",he growled."John",Brian warned.Something clicked in Freddie's mind.he had a knife in his room.He does have an urge to kill sometimes.

he still had memories of his old Alpha,Paul Prenter and the temptation to kill him.Freddie's always wanted to kill him so he'll take the chance."Omega!",Roger calls.Freddie puts his dagger in its sheath.he went downstairs"prenter",Freddie spat"Bulsara",Paul says."you two know each other?",Roger says,"yes we do,he tried to rape me",Freddie growled,hand resting on his dagger.

Freddie pulled it out so did Paul.Freddie got paul right in the neck,Freddie was stabbed in the stomach,he fell back,he threw the dagger and it lands on Paul's arm.Once again killing him.John and Brian got Freddie to the infirmary,he had to have surgery. 


End file.
